This invention relates generally to an apparatus for producing hydroelectric power using a ribbon drive mechanism. More particularly, the present invention is a ribbon drive electrical power generator with flow handling improvements related to self-orientation and staged start-up.
Co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/628,786 discloses a ribbon drive power generation system and use in a peak shaving system. However, the modular nature of the ribbon drive power generator allows additional applications, such as use in free flowing currents and use in variable flow environments.
Therefore, what would be useful would be a system capable of improving operation of the ribbon drive power generator in free flowing currents and in variable flow environments.
As discussed more fully below, the ribbon drive power generation apparatus of the present invention includes improvements related to orientation of the system within a flow and handling variable flow conditions. A front-mounted pivot or tether and a rear-mounted drag means acts together to orient the generator within a flow. The use of a battery storage means and multiple stages which allow the bypass of downstream stages provides improved utility under variable flow conditions.
It is an object of the present invention to create a hydropower generation system that involves significantly decreased outlays of capital for facilities construction compared to that presently required.
It is a further object of the present invention to create a hydropower generation system that is adaptable to variable flow conditions.
It is a further object of the present invention to create a hydropower generation system that is self-orienting.
In a first embodiment of the present invention, the ribbon drive generation apparatus is comprised of a ribbon-like curved shape, composed either of metal or other suitable material, attached to a central axle with the complete apparatus being contained in a tube having a constant diameter for the length of the tube. A front portion of the tube has a pivot or tether and the rear portion of the tube has a drag means, such as fins, so as to cause rotation of the tube until it is oriented parallel to the flow.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the electrical output of the ribbon drive generation apparatus is connected to a storage battery so as to store energy in times of high flow and make up for generating deficiencies during times of lesser flow.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, plural generating stages are serially arranged to adapt to flow variation and provide smooth start-up. Bypass vents and coupling means are located between each stage. Flow operates a first stage and exits via the bypass until a sufficient rotation is achieved. The coupling is then engaged and the bypass closed in order to operate the subsequent stage. In this manner, the generator of the present invention can be operated in stages.